All I Need Is One Eternity
by De ProFundis
Summary: She's afraid of spirits because of her ability to see them. He hates the after life because he died way too young. He'll do anything to live again. She'll do anything to make the voices go away. Different goals, different people, one eternity.
1. Revelation

**'Tis De-sama here. This is to replace my other story that is now up for adoption.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....GOSH!**

**Chapter One: Revelation**

Uchiha Sasuke watched confusedly as doctors bustled around him. They were all to busy to notice him standing there and even as he cried for his mother, no one stopped to offer him a lollypop to make him feel better. Sasuke crossed his arms with a pout. Why wouldn't anyone acknowledge him?! More doctors flooded into the room while shouting orders at the ones already there.

The whirls of white darted back and forth in all directions before settling around a metal table that Sasuke hadn't noticed before. The orders came faster now as people requested tools and assistance in 'holding back this flab of skin' or 'checking to see if that was infected.'

Sasuke tried his best to see the body lying on the table. He knew there had to be. His mother watched TV shows like this all the time. He could remember how his mother always cried during these scenes and when he asked her why she always answered: "Your mother is a sap sasu-chan, deal with it." Then she would wink and Sasuke would get confused.

After awhile he figured it was something he would automatically understand when he was older and no loner pushed the subject. Sasuke walked up to one of the nurses. (They looked a little less intimidating then the doctors currently wielding dangerous tools) He tugged lightly on the hem of her uniform. "Hey, who's that? What's your name? Have you seen my mommy?"

No response.

He tried to sneak a peek himself but the white clad bodies were clustered to close together.

"He's losing blood fast, I can't stop it!"

Sasuke stood on his tiptoes to try to get a better view.

"I can't believe his older brother would do something like this to him. He's only eight years old! And the boy looked up to him so much…"

Was that it? The person on the table was getting all this attention because he was eight and had an older brother?

"I'm eight too!" Sasuke exclaimed while puffing out his chest with pride. He even held up eight fingers to show he knew how to count. "And my brother is thirteen!" Still nobody spared him a single glance. He glared at the crowd of people fiercely. If they wouldn't noticed him naturally, then he would make them.

With out thinking, he began pulling wires and knocking over machines. He tipped over the heart monitor (Although he had no idea what it was at the time) and watched with satisfaction as it clattered to the tiled floor. A few doctors and nurses left the swarm of white to hover around the fallen machine. This gave him room to squeeze between the larger bodies. He felt the victorious smile leave his face when he finally got a good look at the body on the table.

"Uchiha Sasuke

Time of Death: 3:03 AM

Cause of Death: Multiple stab wounds to the stomach."

'Being dead was much different then being alive.' Sasuke realized. The rain pounded onto his small form but he wasn't wet, and howling winds blew harshly but not even his hair rustled. He watched his mourning family in silence. They shed so many tears on his behalf, yet he not one on theirs. The sun had just splattered the sky with different shades of pink and orange but he just could not bring himself to call it beautiful.

"My emotions," Sasuke whispered in an almost desperate manner, "they're gone."

He wanted to feel anger towards his brother for doing this to him. He wanted to feel his heart ache for his grieving mother, but he just…couldn't. The heavy rain morphed into a light snowfall. He knew the very moment that they gracefully dropped his casket into the ground that he was going to live again.

Even if it took one eternity.

It wasn't long before Sasuke figured out there were other spirits hanging around besides just him. Still, none shared his same passion for living again. They even went as far as to belittle him for it. For some reason the were content with just wondering the earth as forgotten spirits the rest of their existence. The young spirit stayed huddle in the corner of a damp alley. (Contrary to popular beliefs, spirits prefer them over graveyards and abandoned buildings) Other spirits shuffled around him much like the doctors had eight years ago, the day he died.

Sasuke watched the interaction going on around him with a blank face.

"Then he said---blue!"

"Kids and their weird fashions. Why, back in my days you would never find a lady wearing britches!"

Of course, this gossip paled in comparison to the Seldon sisters. They lived to gossip and still haven't given up their unhealthy obsession in the afterlife. They always returned with news on the spirit's families and how they were doing. Of course, they never brought any back on Sasuke's.

In fact, they could be considered enemies. (Although it was very much a one-sided thing seeing as Sasuke lost his emotions long ago) 'Speak of the devil.' Sasuke thought even though his face remained unchanged.

"Yeah, we checked up on the seer today!"

The first sister exclaimed just loud enough for the entire alley to hear her. Nobody could ever tell them apart because they looked so much alike. (If you try to tell them this to their face, they will claim you're blind just so they can say you're wrong)

"You mean the one that can see spirits?" Seldon sister number two asked just as loudly. She tried to act shocked, like she wasn't there during the confrontation when she had indeed had. Still the other spirits (They had all lost any respect Sasuke still held for them) hung on to every word.

"Yep, to bad she wants nothing to do with us dead folk!"

They both burst into a fit of giggles. Sasuke watched as the rest of the alley joined suit with a slight jealousy. It wasn't fair, how come they got to laugh and he didn't?

"Do you know where I can find said girl?"

Somehow, everyone heard his whisper through all the roars of laughter. Silence fell over the alley as they all looked towards him in awe.

"Did he just speak?"

"Impossible!"

The Seldon sisters looked at each other with smug looks. They could just withhold the information, but how much fun would that be? It would be much better to just watch him crash and burn.

"You can find the seer at The Academy for the Arts, but you'll need all the help you can get!"

"She's a painter!" The other called.

With one last unison laugh, the disappeared out of the mouth of the alley. Sasuke was not fazed by their words. This seer, whoever they were was possibly the only chance he had and he would not let some prejudice get in his way.

He would live again.

**R&R People**


	2. One In A Million

**'Tello, 'tis the next chapter for "All I Need Is One Eternity." I received a question about Sasuke's age, yes he is still eight. I'd also like to apologize for the shortness. I'm trying to update as many stories as I can since I've been gone so long.**

**Disclaimer: …bleh**

**Chapter Two: One In a Million **

The blissfulness of sleep, that's Sakura's favorite thing. To lie there in the dark with no pressures from the outside world it seems like an undeserved heaven. With a content smile, she snuggled deeper into the field of flowers that she could not truly see. For once she was happy. Then…it was ruined.

Loud beeping from her alarm clock clawed at the edges of her mind. It wrapped itself gently around her subconscious, luring her from her peaceful state. Bright tealeaf green eyes fluttered open. Sakura reached over and switched off her alarm clock with a sigh.

_'It was wonderful while it lasted.'_

The neon lights of her clock flashed 6:00.

_'I'm going to be late for school again.'_

Contrary to popular, Sakura did not much care for grades. Her art was more about getting a message out to the world.

I see dead people

Unfortunately, no one could quite grasp what she was saying.

…Now, she has to see a shrink.

Sakura slammed the wooden drawer of her dresser more forcefully then she needed to.

_'Stupid shrink doesn't even know what _he's_ thinking most of the time. I guess I could just skip today. One session wouldn't hurt.'_

Technically that was not true. It was one session five sessions ago, when Sakura first got the news that she was legally insane. This brought up the question of how accountable the school was seeing as they let a certified psycho roam their halls freely. And of course, like any other prestigious school, they bought their way out of it.

She laid her school uniform on the couch and migrated towards the kitchen. She was late now so why kill herself trying to get there? With a light tug, the refrigerator flew open.

Empty

She pulled open her pantry.

Emptier

'_Just great, now I'm going to starve too death. What a pathetic way to die inside an apartment that's five blocks away from the grocery store.'_

Making a note to mooch off her neighbor later, she settled with a pack of crackers she found in the door with the silverware. Sakura collapsed onto her lumpy brown couch. After searching high and low for the remote, she finally found it and turned on the TV. She suffered through some crappy morning kids' show (Her also crappy TV couldn't pick up any other channel) until every cracker had been wolfed down.

After grabbing her uniform, she stumbled towards the bathroom with pounding ears.

_'Stupid gay baby songs.'_

Sakura stepped into her shower. She didn't bother to close the door because she lived alone. If someone did come on, it would be safe to assume they were some sort of criminal. If that were the case, she would simply call the police and laugh in the perpetrators face as their butts were arrested.

Sakura flipped on the shower, almost cringing when cold droplets pounded down on her head. With a feral snarl, she stood on her tiptoes and rapped roughly on the bathroom ceiling.

"Tsunade dang it, I know you're there you gabbling fool! Stop using up all the hot water, you know we have to share!"

There was a heavy thump, followed by a loud curse and the sound of a sake bottle crashing against the floor.

"It's not my fault you don't take your showers at night like I told you! And respect your elders you little snot nosed brat!" Tsunade's words slurred together (After effects of her latest drunken escapade no doubt) but were legible enough for Sakura to make some sense out of them

She mumbled angrily under her breath and instead of continuing her cold shower, she switched off the water and began to gather her stuff. After wrapping herself securely in a towel, she went out into the hall and knocked on her neighbor's door. By the time someone opened it, Sakura was already shivering from the cold. The man on the other side was extremely handsome with long hair tied back into a low ponytail.

"Tsunade used up all the hot water again?" He asked in a quite voice.

"Wow, more than one syllable, I'm so proud!" Sakura exclaimed. The man continued to stare at her until finally she began to shift nervously. "Yes, yes she did." Without a word, he made enough room for her to slip through. Sakura did so, but not before smiling up at the man. "You wouldn't happen to have enough breakfast to spare me a bite would you?"

The handsome man nodded with a grunt.

"Thanks Itachi, you're the best."

**R&R People**


	3. Deception

**'Tello guys, sorry for keeping you waiting but I got some good news. We had TWO snow days during exam week baby, OH YEAH! Anyway, I was updating my Twilight story. Sure, nobody reads "Dusk Till Dawn" but I just love writing it. I think I will actually finish that story…sometime. I'd like to let you know that this is not a definite SakuraxSasuke story. It is actually an ItachixSakuraxSasuke triangle. (Sasuke's name was just closer) I will post an author's note when I have closed the poll. (Which will most likely be sometime tomorrow or late tonight) Vote in a review! Also, I added an extra 1,000 words because you had to wait so long. **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto characters.**

**Chapter Three: Deception**

Sakura bounded into Itachi's apartment with a wide grin. Her thin towel bounced with her as she skipped through his living room towards the bathroom. Knowing Itachi wouldn't look, she once again did not bother to close the door. She tossed her school uniform and bag onto the sink and paused to wink at her reflection in the mirror hanging above it. Sakura bent down, opening a pair of small cabinets she pulled out a light pink washcloth that she knew Itachi had bought just for her.

You see, the whole Tsunade using up all the hot water thing is not a rare occurrence. It happens very often actually, which is why Sakura never has to pay more than two dollars for water, she mooches off Itachi. It isn't like he has to share water with anyone, (Except for her that is) the apartment above his had been empty for months.

"How are your college courses going?" She called over the roaring shower. Sakura didn't get an answer immediately but she expected this. Itachi was never the 'talkative' type and she had no doubt that he never would be. Faintly she could make out his quiet 'fine.' Like Sakura, Itachi attended Arts High. He graduated at the top of his class and immediately after that was accepted into Konoha University, a college renowned for their excellent art program. Sakura wishes to attend this school as well.

Sakura switched off the water. She reached out blindly from behind the pale red curtain for her towel. She felt around the toilet lid until she finally found it and began drying herself off. Sakura learned a while ago that trying to exit Itachi's tub while you are still soaking wet is not the best of ideas. Needless to say, a slightly smirking Itachi and to help an embarrassed Sakura up from the bathroom floor that day.

She shuddered and blushed deeply at the memory.

Sakura pulled on her uniform that was at least one size to small (Curtsey of the dirty old man she calls her principal) before practically being carried away by the sweet aroma radiating from Itachi's kitchen. "It smells so good." She murmured dazedly as she stumbled forward. She poked her head quietly through the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Itachi was standing in front of the stove, flipping what looked like beacon in a small pan. Sakura tiptoed up behind him and reached for the pan only to have her fingers smacked with a greasy spatula. She hissed, retracting her hand and hissing: "Hot!" Sakura ran to the sink and turned the handle marked cold as far as it would go. She swore she could hear sizzling when she placed her burning fingers under the cool water.

"How do you think the piece of beacon you tried to steal from the pan would feel if my spatula was that hot?" Itachi asked calmly. Sakura pouted. "Cold," she stated childishly even though she knew it was the complete opposite. "Really," Itachi started with a raised eyebrow, "then you wouldn't mind just reaching in and grabbing one then would you?" He stepped aside to give Sakura room but she didn't budge. She would've earlier, before he reminded her how hot it would be…she really would rather not getting her hands burned. She crossed her arms and turned away.

"I don't want to get frostbite."

Itachi didn't answer her. He turned back to the stove while simply motioning for her to sit at the table. She obliged, plopping down in the one farthest to the right. "When are you going to invite Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame over again?" Kisame was an eccentric painter who painted his entire body blue for the sake of Art. Deidara and Sasori on the other hand were always fighting over weather art should be instant or everlasting. (Sasori going for the latter) The three of them were his classmates and perhaps the only people he tolerated at his school…most of the time. Itachi's eyes narrowed only slightly before returning to his normal size—his version of glaring.

"Never."

Sakura immediately dug into the pate he sat in front of her greedily.

"Why?"

Itachi gave her a 'you know why' look before seating himself in front of her. Sakura smiled innocently which of course made her look even guiltier. Last time they came over was when Sakura had first met them. She and Itachi both were in a different apartment building then. He had left the four alone in his apartment for fifteen minutes while he went to the grocery store and came back to a wild party that got them kicked out of their apartments. Itachi picked up his knife and began gently cutting his beacon into small pieces while Sakura bit savagely into hers. "If you continue to eat like some wild animal you'll certainly choke." He told her. She blinked up at him with bulging cheeks.

"Mhskhd?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Sakura rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"Sorry mother." She drawled sarcastically.

They fell into a comfortable silence that was broken only be the scrapping of forks against plates. A few minutes later, they were both finished and Itachi stood to take their plates to the sink to wash them both out. "Itachi?" Sakura called. His long ponytail shifted as he glanced over his shoulder at her. She took this as permission to continue talking and started again.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while."

He didn't answer her. Sakura, who was afraid he would say no, opened her mouth to take it back but he cut her off.

"Why?"

Sakura bit he lip and looked down at the table.

"It's just …I saw something on the news last night that scared me a little." She looked back up at Itachi who still hadn't turned to look at her.

"What did you see?"

Sakura leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling with furrowed brows. "That guy, the one who stabbed his brother eight years ago, you know they never caught him right?" Sakura was to busy gazing upward to notice how Itachi had stiffened considerably. "The police announced that they had just received evidence that placed him here." She looked back down at Itachi who was facing her fully now. "He looked kind of like you. His hair was short though and his eyes were red." She titled her head slightly to the side. "His first name is Itachi too but his last name is Uchiha not Tayoma."

She took a deep breath, not really wanting to continue.

"I'd feel safer if I stayed with you."

Itachi turned back to the sink. After setting the plates in the dish rack to dry, he began rinsing off the silverware.

"Go ahead to school; I'll get your things."

Sakura's eyes lit up. She jumped from her seat and hugged him from behind. "Thanks Itachi!" She chirped then dashed out the door, stopping by the bathroom and grabbing her bag on the way out. Sakura stood out in the hall mashing the down button of the elevator repeatedly. She was about to press it again when suddenly without warning the heavy steel doors flew open. Inside were two women. The women old, very old with small stocky bodies that matched perfectly. Their small beady eyes were hidden almost completely under layers and layers of wrinkles.

'_They're twins.'_

"Going down?" One of them asked with a smile that Sakura was not very sure she liked. Stepping inside, she nodded vaguely. "First floor please." The women continued to stare at her and she slowly reached into her pocket and clutched her blackberry.

'Itachi is speed dial two.' (One was voicemail)

Sakura wasn't to afraid of the two old ladies looking at her strangely. In fact, she was pretty sure she could take them if it came down to it. It was just something about them that made her think they were up to something. One of the women reached out a wrinkly finger ad presses the 'one' button. "Are you headed to school?" Sakura wasn't sure if it was the same one from before since they both looked so much alike. "Yeah," she answered, "Arts High."

Of course, telling someone you think is suspicious where you're going isn't the smartest thing to do but that hadn't registered in Sakura's mind until after she said it.

'_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_

She began to tap her foot anxiously as she willed the elevator to go faster. When the doors finally opened she nearly shouted in excitement. Sakura turned to say good-bye but the twins had vanished. She blinked.

'_Those were…'_

"Ghosts." She finished aloud. Then she screamed.

%%%%%%%%%%

The security guard (Idate if she remembered correctly) came and escorted her outside. After asking her about a million times, he finally relinquished his hold on her arm and jogged back inside the apartment building. Sakura cursed mentally before speeding up to a run. She arrived on campus just as the bell rang.

Sakura slipped into her first period class without her teacher even noticing. It wasn't that surprising though. Kakashi Hatake was not the strictest of teachers. He often came a few minutes before it was time to dismiss the class for first period and then buried his nose in his orange book while completely ignoring his students.

He was on time which meant they were about to do some kind of project.

"I have a project for you all." He sang while smiling behind his mask. Yes mask, he wore and eye patch too.

"You'll me taking care of orphan babies for the rest of the year!"

Immediately objections began to ring out among the class. Things like:

"I can't take care of a baby; I HAVE a life you know!"

And:

"How does this have anything to do with art?"

Kakashi, who was obviously basking in the fact that his students were all miserable, smiled even wider.

"It will be teaching you the art of life, now follow me to the gym to pick out your babies."

The class grimly fell into a crooked line. After taking a minute to straighten out the line (It wasn't their fault that they hadn't actually had to walk in a line since the sixth grade) Kakashi marched forward, his—err…eye shinning brightly. They entered the gym to find the entire sophomore class already there.

_'They would stuff crying infants and gossiping teenagers in the one room that echoes.'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

Kakashi began naming off students of different sexes as partners for the assignment and ushering them off to choose a baby. By the time he got to her, she was the only one left.

"Sorry Sakura, looks like you're by yourself."

Sakura shrugged. "It's okay, I don't mind."

_'I'll just dump the kid on Itachi! Hehehe…'_

Sakura shoved her hands (With much difficulty) into the pockets of her school blazer and strolled off into the sea of wailing infants and grumbling teens.

%%%%%%%

Anko, the abstract design teacher came to stand beside Kakashi as he watched the students examine at the orphan babies like they were shoe shopping.

"So, when are you going to tell your students they have to keep the babies if they pass?"

Kakashi's lone eye curved in amusement.

"When the project is over."

**Don't forget to vote my darlings, R&R**


End file.
